


Eye for an Eye

by kee_writestrashh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Ramsay is his own warning, Smut, Torture, Violence, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: Based on an imagine from tumblr: Imagine witnessing your husband’s death-whom Joffrey had killed.





	Eye for an Eye

You sat, stoking your fire and staring into the hot blaze, shivering against the cold.

As you sat staring into the flames all you could see was your husband's death.

_'You are a Stark bannerman. You are affiliated with traitors of the crown. You stand before us, accused in helping Ned Stark overthrow my father, King Robert Baratheon, and taking my rightful crown. How do you plea?' The pompous golden haired boy king had sneered down at your husband._

You had felt deep shame at the sight of your husband. He had been locked away for weeks in the Black Cells, and was reduced to a mere wisp of his former self. It was disgusting to watch as your husband shook on his knees, from obvious fatigue, and looked up at the little shit king. You felt the anger surface and humiliation at having to be here. Having to watch your husband cower in front of these regal lions. 

Your husband had once been so strong, handsome, and loving. He had cried with you when you had awoken to the agonizing pain and blood in your sheets from a miscarriage. He had held you close and promised that he didn't think any less of you as you screamed and begged the gods to make it not so. Your body must have been cursed, for you could not seem to take your husband's seed and grow a strong child to someday oversee your house.

You were Lady of a lesser Northern house. It had been a great honor when Ned Stark had called upon your husband to ride with him to King's Landing and serve as part of his guard while he took up duties as Hand of the King. You saw the swell of pride in his broad chest as he read the message the raven had delivered. He scratched at his beard a few times and looked to you for your opinion. He always asked your opinion on matters, and it made you proud to say that the Lady of (L/N) was a part in helping keep your house and those under you happy.

You had given an encouraging nod and a warm smile.

"Well of course, my lord. It is a great honor that the Stark's see us as reliable. Have the maester send your answer at once, my love!" You said excitedly.

"But, you must come with me." Your husband said, watching you closely.

"I must stay here, love. You know that. I am the Lady of our house. It is my duty..." You had started, but your husband had walked into you, cupping your face and kissing you deeply, stopping the words in your throat.

"You will come. My brother can sit as acting Lord until we come home. Maybe the warm southron air will help us in our endeavors of being with child." He said against your lips, his scratchy, dark beard tickling your cheeks.

"If that is what my lord commands." You smiled against his lips, kissing him softly.

_'Lies, your grace. Ned Stark did not plot to kill your father, nor did any of us Northern men make a move against him.'_   _Your husband had pleaded. The iron shackles on his wrists jangling as he spoke and shifted on his knees._

_'It is known that Northern men are nothing but blood thirsty barbarians!' Joffrey had shouted, getting a rouse from the court._

Those words had made the anger flood your face. Northerner's were not barbarians! Yes, you may have lived rough lives, and liked rougher things than the fine silks and wines of the South, but your people were not monsters. You were not unintelligent. You were not wild animals. Those types of people lived beyond the Wall.

Your husband had been gentle and kind. He had been just and fair. He listened to every complaint and plea. As any good Lord should. It was the Northern way. He spent a lot of time at the castle's godswood, beneath the heart tree, asking the old gods for guidance and safety. Asking them to bless you with the ability to have a child. Just one, single, beautiful child. It did not matter if the child were a strong, handsome boy like he, or a fierce, beautiful girl like you.

You husband had always called you a shadowcat. You were quick witted, and quick tempered. You may have enjoyed sitting by the fire and sewing with your handmaidens, but what you loved was adventure. To hunt and ride. To be dominate and wild. To be free. He had often joked that you were half wildling. And he often boasted how you could out drink, and out fight any man. You were his Iron Flower. You were his everything.

You sighed, adding more kindling to the fire, glancing around in the darkness, hearing your mare shift on her feet. You turned your attention back to the flames and warmth, drawing your cloak tighter around you.

_'All Northern men are traitors now that Robb Stark has taken up arms against the Crown and declared himself the King in the North.' Joffrey hissed, rising from his throne and balling his fists._

_'TO THE KING IN THE NORTH!' Your husband had cried, pushing himself up off his knees and holding his head high._

_You brought your hand to your mouth. 'You foolish man!' You had screamed in your head, even though in your heart you had felt the same. To the King of the North!_

_'Kill him! Kill him now! Put his head on a spike!' Joffrey raged, turning red in the face and motioning violently at your husband._

_You watched in horror, stomach dropping, as the man name Ilyn Payne stepped forward from behind Joffrey, unsheathing his giant broadsword._

_Everything went sideways as you watched the man behead your husband. The blood pooling on the throne room floor. The sound your husband's body made as it crashed to the floor. The way his head had come clean off his body._

_You couldn't breathe as you tried not to be violently sick. But that feeling only lasted a second as utter madness took over. Without knowing what you were doing you stepped from the crowd and stood alone in the mass around the walls._

_'How dare you! My husband was an innocent man, you little bastard! I will have my revenge! I will take from you ten fold what you have taken from me!' You shrieked, trembling in anger, turning on your heel, gathering up your skirts, and running from the throne room before anyone could stop you._

_You made quick work of gathering up a few belongings and as much gold as you could, stuffing it all in a bag, and hurrying to ready your mare, Rain, for the long ride north. You rode her hard out of the city and pushed her has far as she could go at the fast pace. The city was well out of sight and the sun setting quickly as you finally dismounted Rain to let her rest and start a fire for the night._

That had been many weeks ago. Now you were cold, starving, and covered in all kinds of filth. Being a woman, travelling alone through war torn lands was risky business. It was not safe, and often times you had to go well out of the way to avoid travelling people. You were not going to let yourself be raped and murdered by soldiers who couldn't keep their cock's in their pants.

Pants. You wished you had your riding pants, instead of this soiled, nasty dress. The riding had chaffed your thighs. Your boots were not good for riding, or hunting. You had taken to being barefooted when you rode, stowing your now worn, and falling apart boots in your bag as you rode, wearing them only at night to sleep to keep your feet from getting too cold.

You had glanced yourself over in the smooth surface of the lake beside you today. You were caked in grime. What you would not have given for even a cold bath, and something other than earth to sleep on. You may have been a rough around the edges kind of woman, but you still liked to be clean and treat your body to rest.

Not to mention, you were starving. You hadn't had a real meal in weeks. You mostly lived off berries and very disgusting mushrooms. Occasionally you were lucky enough to find a bird's nest with eggs in it. Though, this was not nearly as rewarding, as the last time you had done this the egg you cracked open held a half formed hatchling.

You often dreamt of cooked venison and roasted potatoes. You could almost taste it as your mouth watered, waking you. You would frown every time and roll over, holding in the sobs threatening to escape you from the stabbing hunger pains.

You laid next to your fire, still watching the crackling flames, thinking maybe you would get some sleep and get a better idea of where you were at first light. You honestly had no idea. You knew you were in the North, but all your detours had thrown you backwards and confused you. You had yet to pass a small town, or even an occupied home. Everything so far had been burned and ransacked; left in ruins.

_To the King in the North._ You had thought bitterly.

All you wanted was to return home. But could you? You were a declared traitor to the crown. You had threatened the life of the King. Had told him you would make him pay. You would get your revenge. Oh you would. You would at least get that. But where could you go? How was the war fairing? Would all of the Northern houses keep you safe and nurture you back to health, as was the way of your people, or would they turn against you?

You sighed again, letting silent tears roll down your cheek. You blinked furiously, closing your eyes tight, and forcing sleep.

_You were a maiden on ten and three. Your father had caught you before you rode off into the meadow to flush rabbits out of their hiding places._

_'(Y/N). I have the most wonderful news! A raven arrived just minutes ago, and Lord (L/N) has accepted for you to marry his heir.'_

' _That's great, father. Really!' You has said, feeling your cheeks burn._

_You couldn't haven been happier with the prospect. You had met your future husband twice before, and had taken to him immediately. He was tall, handsome, shy, and sweet as honey. He was only four years your elder and would make a wonderful Lord..._

You felt something nudge your foot and sat up with a jolt, clutching at the dagger, stashed away in your belt, under your cloak.

You were greeted with a chuckle as you blinked the bright morning sun from your eyes, trying to see, afraid you were about to be taken someone's captive.

"I did not mean to frighten you, my lady. Please forgive me." A man's voice said.

Finally, the world came into focus and the sight that greeted you made you flush. For many reasons. One, you were coated in weeks of filth and probably smelt rancid. and two, this man was handsome. He dressed nice. He must of been highborn.

"May I ask what you are doing  _here_ of all places?" The man asked, running his cold blue eyes over you, and letting a smirk dance across his lips.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord. I have honestly no idea where  _here_ is. I have been on the road for so long." You said, dropping your gaze, feeling guilty for finding this stranger so attractive.

"You are on my lands. Please, come with me and let me have you bathed and fed." He said, offering his hand to you as he slung his bow over his shoulder.

"If it is no problem." You said, taking his gloved hand and letting him lead you over to his stallion. 

"It is no problem at all." He hummed, taking Rain by the reins and tying her to the seat of his saddle and offering his hand again.

You took his hand and allowed him to help you mount his steed before climbing up behind you and nudging the horse forward.

"I apologize for how horrible I must smell." You said quietly in embarrassment.

The man chuckled, "My lady, I have smelt much worse."

"I'm (Y/N), by the way. (Y/N) of House (L/N)." You said, grimacing slightly at the ride, as each step the powerful horse took jarred your aching and tired bones.

"I am Ramsay. It is a real pleasure, Lady (Y/N). And I very much look forward to seeing you when you are bathed and smelling of flowers." He said, with almost a sneer and a very dark grin.

 


End file.
